


The shipping

by User6330288



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Comedy of Errors, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Fluffy Ending, Harassment, I'm begging you, Interspecies Romance, M/M, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY UT-CLASSICFAN2016, Romantic Comedy, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiting For Update, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288
Summary: This story is an Ad for ut-classicfan2016please update your story "comedy of errors"SummaryError is being harassed by Fresh who isn't taking No for answer*Hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge* please update ut-classicfan2016





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145320) by [UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016). 



> No really ut-classicfan2016 if you're reading this I WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER

Ink and error were once again in a fierce battle over the fate of an Au

Error their destruction...

Ink their preservation...

Lust couldn't help but roll his eyes, this fight happened every week. In fact, it happened so often that Grillby was currently selling popcorn for those who sat by the Windows to watch.

the fight looked like ink was going to lose as error had him wrapped tightly in his strings and his brush was on the ground kicked away far enough ink couldn't get it. Error was making smug quips when the sound of music started to fill the air increasing in volume.

coming in from the left was an oddly colorful skeleton on a skateboard with a boombox blaring over his head, fresh sans! Everyone is Underlust recognized the song immediately as Peter Gabriel's and smiled wondering _who did the deed with this one and left him wanting more_. lust was now totally into the fight now he reached into the nearest person's bag and took a hand full of their popcorn much to their dismay. ink and error just watched awestruck as fresh skated closer and closer. when he was just about to them, Error throws his hands up in frustration unwrapped ink before opening a portal out.

"error wait!" fresh called out as he stopped and turned off the boombox.

now free ink picked up his brush and look at fresh in confusion and concern.

"What's going on fresh?"

"You think it was the song?" Fresh  mumbled shaking his head before he opened his own portal and skating through it.

Ink just stood there completely confused before a whole hoard of people mobbed him with questions and comments on how romantic fresh was and what other things has he done for errors attention, they asked when error and fresh started dating and if ink was a homewrecker others wanted to know the 'dirty details' what was error like in bed. Ink quickly escaped through a portal as that topic got more and more uncomfortable, although he himself did wounder the what when and where those two got things going. But he knew who to go to for all that info. 

Stepping through the portal ink was greeted by stretch half asleep on the couch.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT-classicfan2016 I know your reading this fresh and error are your OTP  
> Please I beg of you i need it
> 
> Summary  
> Blue gets an unexpected visit by ink and will only tell what he knows if ink helps him out with something
> 
> *Cough cough*

Stretch jumped out of his sleepy state at inks sudden appearances, still not use to people just portaling in whenever they wanted. Assuming he was here for blue as he himself hasn't made as many friends as his brother, stretch takes a look at the clock before addressing ink.

"Hiya ink, blues over at alphys place, his about an hour late so he must have gotten caught up in training or something. Sit down he'll be here in a few "

"Oh um, sure." Ink said taking a seat looking over at the telly and seeing.napstabot ink gave a small chuckle. If classic Mattaton saw this he would be through the roof with the dramatics and declare himself his number 1 all-star glamorous fan. He would probably be all Star annoying too with his request to visit.

"So," stretch started after a bit. "Did Sans, er blue, did he double book himself again was the star Sans supposed to do something tonight?"

"Nope, not tonight." Figuring stretch might know something given how he won't let error hang out with blue unless he was there ink decided to just ask. If he didn't know anything then it was no real lose blue was due any second. "In fact I wanted to question him on error. Well, mostly fresh then error."

"Oh, did something happens. They were both here yesterday." Stretch said with a smirk that screamed he knew something.

"ah... yeah we, me and error were in Underlust when fresh came skating in with a boombox..."

just as ink was starting to what happen blue opened the door "Papy I'm home, sorry I'm a bit late but-. oh ink hi"

"Fresh used the _S_ _ay Anything_ approach down in Underlust." stretch bearly got to finish before blue was on the couch bombarding ink with questions a mile a minute

"whenwhatsongdidheusewhatwaserrorsreactionwasitjustlikeinthemovie? whyweretheyinunderlustwasitreallyromanticdiderrorsayyes??? well did he?please say he did???" blue blurted out bouncing on the couch.

okay, so blue obviously knew something ink thought as he started blinking rapidly at blues word vomit. ink just held up his hand to defend himself from the onslaught of words he couldn't even begin to put together, when blue finally stop hurling questions at him he took an exaggerated deep breath and told blue to "breath" to which blue just rolled his eyes and copied at as stretch laughed.

after the 3rd time they breathed, blue had enough "alright, alright I'm calm, what was errors reaction?!"

"h-he just left."

"WHAT! what do you mean he just left, what song did he use?" blue asked jumping up out of his seat. "why did he leave?"

"I don't know something by someone named Peter I think. that's kinda why I'm here, what is going on?" 

"uhg" blue said throwing his hands up in defeat before crumpling to the floor. "FRESH you idiot," he said angerly pounding his fist once he was seated leaning agist the couch crossed legged. 

"I'm still rooting for him." stretch says. "he's got this."

ink has never seen him this dramatic it was kinda concerning. "OKAY what is GOING ON?"

Blue turned toward ink from the floor smirks. " I'll tell you IF you bring me the next time something like this happens."

 ink just stared back, how as he supposed to know when this was going to happen next. unsure of his options he just nods yes.

"great! you can sleep over and in the morning we can head out to wherever okay. okay let me go take off the rest of my armor then I can start getting dinner ready."

all ink could do was nod. Whatever this was had blue really worked up. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding out that blue can be absolutely crazy at times can make even the residents of underfell back off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like for real UT-classicfan2016  
> it was so good and silly that it kinda just made my day  
> also i love them playing tag would love more of that

"so why are we in underfell?" blue asked tensely as they walked down the middle road to red's station.

"I usually come and visit every once and a while to do a count and check in on red to see if things are getting better, this is one of the few AUs that have a dump shortage problem. not everything they need is in the dump like yours." ink said causally not paying any mind to the deadly looks they were getting especially blue. a new face usually meant bad news in this au so they were looking extra mean knowing that ink was here to drop off supplies.

"shouldn't we be hiding?" blue almost whispered.

"not here, if you hind from them here you've signed your own execution warrant, no best to just stay close."

blue just nodded there wouldn't be any complaints from him. making it towards reds station was no problem with the light conversation taking his mind away from the glares and menacing looks the townsfolk were giving. blue would never question red on why they never hung out in his au again it was clear why after walking down the main road, and of course red was sleeping upon there arrival. all blue could do is wonder was how.

with a light knock on the stand red was up, eyes glowing looking for an attacker before settling down an greeting them.

"Hey ya here for the count? What the blueberry doing with you?" 

"Yeah do you have them or should I wait for edge? Blues here because he wants to see what fresh does next."

"Fresh? Which one is he!" red asked as he shot glares at a monster who dared to step closer probably thinking the two new comers were free xp. "Nah boss has The list here's out there with error doing a secondary check of the numbers."

"Errors here! great, oh I hope fresh comes by. I wanttobe here for when it final happens." blue squealed in delight and does a little dance. 

Red looked at blue then towards ink as if to say  _he's your responsibly_. Ink gives a quick nod before answering his question. "he's the colorful weirdly dress one."

Red looks ink up & down before side eyeing blue. He raises a nonexistent eyebrow _harem pants, glowing colorful sash_ "a little more detail might help." He quips.

Before ink could retort edge and error come into view. Edge seems mildly impressed with what Error was saying.

"Hey boss inks here for the count." red said as he waved vaguely towards ink and blue.

Error looks between ink and blue a few times before he rolls his eyes. This wasn't one of the best places for blue to be. How but how did ink get stretches permission to be here of all places. 

As they stood there and talked going over what the Au needed and their dwindling monster numbers they decided to go get something to eat. Even though blue complained about unhealthy food he tags along. at 1st didn't notice the commotion that was happening just a ways away from them as they were walking to engrossed in their conversation until they heard a loud crash.

They All turned an saw a skeleton with strange sunglasses running dodging monsters and thing. Just running towards them.

"Error!" he shouted at the same time some a dog monster shouted for him to stop effectively drowning out his call.

Another monsters thought he could just step in and stop the running kid himself by positioning himself in front of his path but fresh didn't stop he kept running. With the monsters wide stance he slide right under his legs. He nearly tripped get back up to run again. He tried shouting out to error again only for it to again be drowned out by the monsters shouting HEY.

Error watched this all play out fresh running down the most dangerous Au street having monsters running after him others attempting cheap shots to dust him. Fresh sliding under some guy just to reach him. Knowing this error took a step back before opening a portal and leaving as fast as he could.

Blue who was also watching fresh turn towards error to see his reaction. Only saw the end tails of hoodie and the portal snap shut behind him. "THAT'S CHEATING!!!!" he shouted stomping his foot before grabbing a hold of a passing carts 'fresh produce' that admittedly had slightly bruised and withered tomatoes and greens and throwing the over in the general direction where error had been. 

Angry his cart was being plundered, he grab a hold of his hand when Blue went in for his next batch. "Hey your gonn-" he didn't even get to finish his threat as blue whipped around eyes dark, fangs enlarged and growled in his face before flipping the monster over his cart and onto his back. "DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF THEIR LOVE!"

The street was in a shocked silence as the monster wheezed and Blue huffed then he went and grab more from the cart as fresh jogged near the group.

"AND YOU! STEP YOUR GAME UP!  YOU LET HIM GET AWAY. THIS IS WAR!" blue shout throwing them at fresh.

Ink steped out of the firing rang. If he hadn't been told that he was a crazy closet shipper of the two He wouldn't believe this actually happened. But here he was watching blue flip out because. Fresh didn't make it in time to Get to error. Taking a look over at red and edge made quite the sight wided eyes and jaws left open yeah that was the perfect reaction to this scene.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * where the running came from  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-7oFlanOLs


	4. UT-Classicfan2016

I'm holding nextchapter hostage until I get my update... I already have it written I just need to press the post button but I won't until the update

My demands are as followed  
Post a the new chapter or it goes unfinished 

 

UT-classicfan2016 I know you'll do the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> I really love your work  
> i mean ovi ... im always willing to beta and collab  
> but i really loved this one please please update it


End file.
